Fade To Black
by Rabidus
Summary: Relena's life is nestled within a safe and protective bubble. But what if that bubble should break?Although Une couldn’t see her face; she knew that she could get Relena brought in as a witness; if she couldn’t arrest her she’d detain her.
1. Default Chapter

      Yes I am indeed still alive and kicking my somewhat brief hiatus is over. Although this is not the story I had originally planned to post. But while the others are under review, my hiatus was somewhat extended as I found myself revamping my entire writing style. Not a very smart thing to do in the midst of a school year and several art projects to complete. As always I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

                                                                        **Fade To Black**

                By Aku Tenshi 

      Relena rubbed the bridge of her nose as the letters and words began to blur together in her vision; as her head tilted forward she blinked rapidly to stay awake. Lately she had not been feeling up to par at all; suddenly she was becoming more and more lethargic and just recently she had begun feeling nauseous. She scheduled an appointment to see her physician on Tuesday, which according to her calendar was tomorrow, but she wondered if seeing the doctor now was too late to prevent whatever was wrong with her. She shook her shoulder-length honey-blond hair as she once again concentrated on the papers before her; carefully scrawling her signature on the dotted line. 

      Emily Une sat at her own desk in the preventers' headquarters her hands clasped together just below her eyes as she stared at the man sitting before her.

"So this is your decision, this mission will have you away for months maybe years even. Are you sure?" she asked again her russet eyes in profound concentration and all too staid.

The man before her a tall gentleman, about her age with the appearance of an aristocrat, long albino hair and sapphire orbs nodded.

"Yes and I am sure," he replied his tone just as serious as Emily's expression but his face emotionless as if carved by stone. "It's for the best."

"This means that you can no longer watch over her as you do now, that you will have no direct contact with her only letters wired to and fro," She explained again; trying to at least change his mind "What if something goes wrong?"

Milliardo threw up a hand and waved it and then he spoke. "Relena has the best caretakers possible; not to mention the bodyguards she has." He mentioned nonchalant. But in truth this was and still is a hard decision for him to make.

Emily sighed, "Very well; I assign this mission to your care and I want the best from you. I expect it." and with that she stood; dismissing him by leaving the room.

      In a place far away and far colder than the temperate room of the leader of the preventers' office a man sat in the frigid cold the only communication available a two-way radio perched atop a wobbly wooden stool. But that didn't matter he never liked people anyway, all his life's purpose was to complete the mission. Whatever the mission might be; the room had already dropped below zero degrees Fairenheight but he made no move to turn the heat up. He didn't mind the cold in fact it numbed all of his senses making it harder for him to feel pain at all. Instead he reached for the remote controller and flipped on the television. Up flashed the young and beguiling face of a news correspondent as she droned on and on about the daily and insignificant news. As the news correspondent went on and on he checked his weapons, disbanding and assembling them over and over until they met his high standards. Only when he heard the name Relena Darlain did he look up the flickering screen casting an eerie glow over his features. Apparently she had mediated another country into stopping the ongoing war if she were to continue this; than soon the whole world would be at peace.

"There can't be peace without war." He mumbled his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to remember where he had heard the phrase. With a shrug he dismissed the task and continued checking his weaponry. 

      Relena entered her mansion and walked up the stairs to her room not even stopping to say hello. On the way up her briefcase clattered to the floor but she made no move to retrieve it. As it bounced down the steps she made her way up peering out through half lidded eyes. She opened the door to her room and then closing it with her foot she stumbled to her bed; her eyes closed even before her head touched the pillow.  

      The widow Darlain made her way into her daughters' room and her heart cried out as she saw her daughter completely exhausted. She kneeled and removed Relena's shoes, jacket and loosened her shirt. And then she leaned over and placed a kiss atop Relena's forehead,

"Oh my darling daughter you work way too hard and the reward is great but wearing yourself out like this," She paused and sighed "I remember when you were still a teenager you had such life but now you're 25, a college graduate and you already have your business degree. But it looks like work has taken the life out of you, I wish you would allow me to discuss this with your brother but," She released a frustrated sigh "Why must you be so hardheaded and stubborn. You have such pride in what you do that you won't stop and it's killing you."  She turned and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

      As Relena awoke the next day at noon she glanced at her clock only to see that someone had turned off the alarm. 

She smirked, "Mother." She murmured as she swung her legs over the side of the bed her bare feet gracing the cold wooden floor.

As she sauntered to her bathroom articles of clothing fluttered to the floor until she was wearing nothing at all. She then slipped into her silken bathrobe tying the sash loosely around her; upon stepping into the bathroom she bent over the tub and began running water. Gracefully she then took a seat in front of her beauty mirror and stared languidly at her reflection.   
"All that sleep and still I have bags under my eyes." She murmured with a depressed sigh.

She turned off the faucet and dipped her foot into the water; satisfied with the temperature she untied the sash, the robe wavering to the floor. 

      Milliardo glanced out the shuttle window at the lone figure of Lucretzia Noin. She looked up until their eyes met, her own inky blue pleading for him to stay whilst his own icy orbs closing off his emotions. He smiled softly down at her and waved as he heard the engine finally start; as she looked at him longing and sorrow etched into her features.

"Take care of her, Noin." He mouthed down to her and almost flinched as he heard his own voice crack.

She stared up at him and nodded; slowly she turned as she let the crystalline tears fall.

"I promise Milliardo, for you anything."  And with that silent promise to herself she began walking away from the runway and towards her car. 

      As Relena sat atop the examining table unbeknownst to her that she wouldn't see her brother for a few months or even years. Her legs swished to and fro in the paper gown, the subtle noise from the added medical paper atop the examining table made a soft melody; like that of sandpaper against a fine wood. She began to lace and unlace her fingers together as she watched the clock the minutes seeming like hours, she slowly smirked.

"I guess the theory of relativity is true." She murmured to herself but the smirk was soon wiped from her face when she heard the doorknob turn.

Her doctor Janice Armond strode into the room her crisp white lab coat hanging loosely around her; she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. She looked quite dignified and still young for a fifty-year old, her auburn hair tastefully striped with gray and not a line of age decorated her face; she smiled softly at Relena and shook her head slowly.

"Relena I've known you since you were a little girl, I've helped you through broken limbs to and through puberty. But I'm afraid this is the worst news you'll hear yet from me." She said her tone morose.

Relena brought her steady gaze to meet the doctor's and with her lips set in a thin line she summoned as much strength as possible; "Just tell me Janice. I need to know."  

      It was then that Relena received the news that shattered her world and future into beyond repair fragments. 

To Be Continued.

Yes I do realize that this is short for my standards, but the next one will be longer. I just have a knack of ending the first chapter with a cliffhanger. As always I respect honest criticism and I will be thankful.


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Fade To Black 

Chapter 2: Decisions 

By Aku Tenshi 

      Slowly Relena began to rearrange her schedule, her life. To accommodate these recent developments, she began little by little shifting assignments to different delegates so the work for her decreased every day. As she was sitting at her desk reading over the stack of papers that had reduced 10-fold she sighed slowly.

"Now this I may not miss," She murmured placing down the highlighter; slowly she stood and came from behind the desk. Walking up to the large bay window she threw back the curtains and peered out; from here she had the view of the whole courtyard. The view was beautiful but bland in comparison to places that she had seen before but that wasn't what had her attention the most. Really it was the people and how they went about their daily activities from day to day never stopping to think about living up to their name, or what war to pacify next. With her hands clasped behind her back and her head tilted to the side she watched; to her this was better than any television show.

"But I will miss this." And there she stood as a lone tear slowly trailed its way down her cheek.

      Meanwhile miles away from Relena's office her brother paced his small quarters, his back rigid and his hands clasped together tightly. Three days and no word from anyone, not even Noin and now he began to fret forgetting about Emily's warning of the lack of communication. Panic had taken a hold of him and seemingly for no reason at all except that he _knew _that something was wrong. But at the moment he had no solid proof and that was the only thing stopping him from leaving his mission and returning home. He stopped pacing as someone knocked on the door; at hearing the second knock he pulled open the old wooden door on its squeaky hinges. His subordinate saluted and awaited his return salute before addressing him.

"Sir this just came for you today." the soldier said as he produced from his pocket a slightly crumpled manila envelope. 

In return Milliardo took the envelope in his hands and closed the door without a word to the soldier. He walked across the floor studying the handwriting on the envelope and gently touched it with his fingers.

"Noin." He sighed with relief as he tore open the envelope and an unnoticed small folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor as he did so. Taking a seat in the old wicker chair in the room he began to read the letter, the folded piece of paper becoming lost and forgotten. 

      As Milliardo read his letter a man perched in a not so far away tree of Relena's office; watched as the young beauty peered out the window.

"Unsuspecting prey ready for the kill," He murmured to himself and almost smirked "How fitting for a pacifist."  

With the scope on the snipers rifle he aimed for her head armored with beautiful honey blond hair. It was then that she turned to him her violet eyes looking at the muzzle of the gun. Shocked he almost fell out of the tree, 

"She can't possibly see me." He gasped as she nodded her head and closed her eyes waiting patiently for him to do his job.

Already startled and flustered he began to fumble with his weapons this was to be the first time that his victim had actually seen him and accepted death. And now he was the one thrown off guard by this young woman who was so ready to die. And this puzzled and intrigued him to know the reason why. With the shake of his head he concealed his weapon and jumped from the tree, a bullet clip dropping and being forgotten as he did so; running off the property as fast as he could so not to be seen.

      Relena sighed, "So you're not going to do it then," she touched her hand to the smooth glass "And here I was ready to die, all you needed was to squeeze the trigger and I would be out of my misery."  She murmured to herself as she turned back to her desk and sat down getting back to work. The alarm on her watch began to bleep on and off a warning for her to take her medication, well medications. She sighed as she glanced at the small trinket around her wrist; the pink wristband a tad bit childish but the gold hour and minute hands added a nice touch. Her index finger clicked off the alarm and then her hand moved to her purse, she dug into the very bottom until she found the rectangular box. Slowly she pulled it out and popped open the lid, inside in a very arranged order lay her pills, all of them. She withdrew four; each a different and vibrant color and each causing her to become nauseous by just looking at it.  She shook her head and swallowed thickly before she placed the largest one on her tongue and grabbed the nearby water bottle. 

      Emily Une sighed as she reviewed over the notes handed to her by Noin; she worked by the light that streamed through her blinds. They were records of Relena's workload, true Milliardo wasn't here and so the two women took it upon themselves to watch over Relena. The fact that very discretely Relena was handing off her workload alarmed Noin and so she brought the paperwork to Emily; who herself was puzzled. 

"This could be trouble," She murmured to herself "If she's doing what I think she's doing then…" she trailed off calculating the events in her mind. Her hand moved to the phone as she dialed a memorized number waiting for a bright and spirited young man to pick up.

      Quatre at the time was just about to call it a night and leave his office when his phone gave a shrill cry. He turned back with a low groan, "Now what," he muttered but shrugged as he continued out the door. "I'm sure that whoever it is can reach me tom…" before he could finish the sentence however a chill struck his spine. "I think I'll answer it." he murmured just above the interval of a whisper.

His pale hand picked up the receiver causing the phone to stop its shrill cries. "Hello." He whispered precariously.

"Quatre I need to speak with you about Relena, is there any chance that you can make it here?" Came the voice of Emily Une.

Quatre laughed softly, his voice no longer soft as Emily had remembered it but deeper yet even more melodious. "Why hello Emily, I see you're still the same," He greeted he couldn't help but smirk or keep the laughter from his voice. "Not even a hello after all this time eh? Well you were never one for hellos anyway. So what is it about Relena that I can help you with?"

"This really isn't a matter over telephone lines for discussion," she paused "And hello to you." 

"Well if you could wait a moment I could get on a secure line, will that be to your liking?" he asked ever so politely.

"Yes I can wait." She said although she really couldn't she wanted to discuss the situation right now, and rather in person so he could try to talk with Relena. Although everyone seemed to lose touch after the war, Relena and Quatre remained good friends through thick and thin. 

"Done now what is it that I can help you with?" He asked as there was a soft click like sound over the receiver.. 

"Quatre I think Relena is planning on leaving, she's handing off her workload from herself to other delegates." She said only now realizing how superficial her whole statement seemed.

"She may just want lighter workload, maybe she's planning on going on vacation Lord only knows she deserves one." He said being the calm voice amidst chaos, as always, "You just seem to be overreacting Emily."  

"Oh really then did she tell _you _anything?" She asked cynically not awaiting his reply she plowed on, " And if that's so why is it on Tuesday she had a doctors appointment, she showed up but there is no record whatsoever of what was going on? What is it that she has to hide with that?" 

      Quatre remained silent for a moment as he licked his upper lip as he pondered, "Still your argument is shallow, other than wanting a vacation and wanting privacy there's nothing linking the two," He paused once again deciding if the words he were about to say were chosen wisely "And I think that's what you should give her, privacy and just leave her alone."

Emily remained silent as she mulled over this, he was right in the more logical sense but call it women's intuition or instinct but she knew something was horribly wrong. "I suppose you're right," she said softly "Good night Quatre." She hung up the phone before he could reply. Quatre replaced the receiver onto its cradle as he shook his mane of blond hair his turquoise eyes clouded over with doubt; as he wonder if he were the one wrong. "I'll call her tomorrow, she'll tell me I'm sure of it." he said yet his words rang to himself hollow. 

      He traveled across the lush green fields as his azure eyes looked to the sky, the grass crunching beneath his feet. As he fell onto his back and laughed, not a hint of cynicism in his voice only innocence his face alit with joy. Propping his arms behind his head he watched as the clouds rolled by, taking on various shapes ranging from rabbits, to the great elephants of the east. "So pure…" he murmured as the white from the clouds reflected and bounded off his dark irises. After a brief respite of laying there something roused his interest as he rose from the lax position, the young man glanced across the way as soft footsteps padded towards him. A smile crawled to his features as he lay back down in his lax position and watched the clouds. A figures shadow crept over his face as his smile grew wider.

"You know if you were wearing a skirt I'd be able to see up it," he mused. "So why don't you wear skirts?" 

A hand came down a smacked his forehead leaving a bright red mark, "Why must you be so perverse?" a feminine voice asked as the young lady took her place next to him. "Final exams are drawing near and you're relaxing on a grassy knoll?" She asked.

"Technically it's not a knoll, more like a field. And I've studied enough babe, I don't need to study anymore." He stated an undertone of his whining evident to her. 

"Duo sometimes I wish you still had braid so I could yank." She muttered as her inky eyes looked to him, love and compassion apparent. 

"Yeah well I wouldn't of had to cut it if it hadn't had been for that fire, a while ago if you remember" he muttered, losing his braid saddened him not because of his vanity but because of losing it's symbolism.

She gently touched his cheek with the back of her hand as she turned her head to look at him. "Of course I remember Duo, I almost lost you." She said grief crawling into her voice "We lost some friends to that fire as well." 

Duo sighed he hadn't meant to bring down his own mood or hers; after all she had lost her sister and best friend in the fire. Getting an idea he rolled over, his hands supporting him as he hovered above her, planting butterfly kisses all over her face. 

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, say why don't we go visit Relena this weekend when school's out." He suggested looking deep into her eyes as a smile came to her small face. 

"Yes let's, and we'll be graduates Duo. Can you believe it we'll have our degrees and be able to get a job; a successful one. Everything that we've ever wanted will be ours." Joy entering her voice as she thought of their future together. 

"Yes, all ours," he said softly as his lips pressed against hers. 

      A lone figure watched the two lovers together, and slowly turned and walked away. Noin sighed, she had meant to talk with Duo and Hilde but the two seemed to be busy at the moment. The sight was bittersweet to her; it made her think of Milliardo and what she shared with him, rather what she wanted to share with him. She overheard that the two would visit Relena maybe that would uplift her spirits and put Noin's mind at ease. She thought back to the letter that she'd sent to Milliardo, about the folded up note and how half of her wanted him to find it the other wanting it to remain hidden. She stopped and looked to the sky as her conflicting heart and mind fought over logic and love.

      Meanwhile as the lovers rolled in the field and Noin mulled over her thoughts Relena sat in her office. The paperwork finished and her lunch lying uneaten and off to the side. The curtains were drawn shut as she stared at the crème colored ceiling, her eyes watered over with unshed tears, as she knew what she must do. Her shaking hand reached over to the intercom as she pressed the button opening a communication link with her and her receptionist. She softly cleared her throat and wiped her eyes before she spoke, "Martha, I want you to schedule a press conference."

To Be Continued. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story thus far and I will continue shortly as always criticism appreciated.


	3. Morning Glory

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Thanks to: Ley, Sorrow, Magnum, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

Yes I know in the first two chapters it doesn't reveal what was wrong with Relena but it will be soon. Don't worry everything will be revealed soon.

The Delay: Sorry that it took me so long to get this out but this week I had midterms and on top of that my computer wouldn't access Fanfiction.net for some reason. I had to copy this on a floppy disk, and finish writing it on another computer and upload it from there. Writing in a different environment unlike my own is a tad bit difficult but I did it.

Fade To Black 

Chapter 3: Morning Glory

By Aku Tenshi 

      Cobalt blue eyes scanned over the dim computer screen as the young man read the mission assignment, a healthy tan to his skin and bangs of his unruly brown hair suspended over his eyes. He leaned back in the chair as he contemplated taking the assignment; with a frown he whirled his computer chair to the side as he looked down at the small kitten seated next to the CPU. 

"Well what do you think, should I take the mission?" he asked knowing full well that the kitten had no idea what he was saying.

The gray kitten looked up to his owner with soulful jade eyes and replied with a short "Mew." 

"That's what I thought." He replied as he swiveled back to the computer screen and typed a return message, when finished his cursor clicked the send button and he sat in silence as he thought about the decision he just made. 

"How do you think she'll take it kit? It's been nearly ten years, how do you think she'll react when I suddenly reappear?" he asked the small gray kitten which only looked up quizzically at him, it's head tilted to the side and an ear turned slightly listening for other sounds. He shook his head "Of course you don't know how she'll react neither do I but we'll see won't we kit? We'll see." He said and stretched his long, muscled arms. 

"It's been a while since I've accepted any missions lately and keeping an eye on her won't be so tough, if I can assemble a weapon I can surely do this." A slow smile slithered to his face as he mused over the possible things that would most likely be said. 

      Relena tossed and turned in her sleep, suddenly it felt very dry and hot in the room all of a sudden and she didn't like it at all. After she tossed off the covers she finally kicked them off of her yet she continued to toss and turn. With a loud groan her eyes opened and looked to the clock, it was only 3:52Am and already she was up, that was earlier than last night. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed the balls of her feet hovering over the hard and cold wooden floor.

"This is driving me mad," she muttered and looked to the window "Maybe a walk would do me some good." And with that she pushed off the bed, for a moment standing in the white silk nightgown that stopped just above the knee and a v-neck collar. She stretched her arms, her muscles moving beneath the fabric as she reached for her robe and plucked it off from the chair. After loosely tying the fine sash around her slim waist she stepped into a pair of white tennis shoes and left her room through the balcony windows. It was no use sleeping, and neither was it any use eating for her appetite had diminished so much that at times even the site of food had her making a run for the bathroom. After resting her pale, slim arms on the cold balcony railing she began to feel much better as a soft breeze tickled her skin, and tousled her honey blond tresses. The sky was already beginning to brighten as the coming dawn slowly approached as the minutes slowly began to creep by. With a short melancholy sigh removed her arms from the railing and descended the nearby stone steps that lead into the garden. Her hands lightly touched each blossom that was in full bloom and rested on the Morning Glory's today, like yesterday she would see them bloom and then later retreat into their sanctuary, shying from the brutal rays of the afternoon sun. 

"And to think soon I may not get to see this…any of this," She murmured drearily her violet eyes beginning to water and her lip quiver, but she bit down hard on her lower lip and resisted the urge to cry once again. "No I must be strong, I have to be." 

      Emily Une too had a problem sleeping the previous night but soon found a solution as she found a solution for her curiosity and intuition. She once again straightened her blouse and skirt meticulously as if she were someone about to go in for a job interview. She raised her balled hand to the stained glass and knocked lightly after no reply she tapped a bit louder and lowered her arm waiting patiently. A seemingly young woman answered the door her auburn hair gracefully and loosely pulled back into a bun a few curly wisps escaping here and there; in fact she looked not a day over thirty if it weren't for the gray stripes that decorated her hair. Her olive eyes looked to Emily not at all surprised to see her there, as Emily held out her hand the good Dr. Janice hesitated but then lifted her own and gave a firm shake. 

"Hello Dr. Armond I'm Emily Une." She greeted in a polite voice and a small smile on her lips.

Janice nodded "I know who you are, although I expected you a bit sooner," Her hand released Emily's and dropped to her side as she stepped aside "Please do come in." she said politely as she could.

Emily nodded courteously as she stepped through the threshold and waited as the doctor closed the door and made her way to her own seat and sat down in the luxurious leather chair, the mahogany arm rests gleaming as if freshly coated with stain. As soon as the doctor sat; she herself sat after crossing her legs, she clasped her hands together and stared intensely at the doctor.

"Come now Ms. Une you know that I took an oath and I will keep that oath. I will not tell you what went on in that session so you are wasting your time." Janice said with a strained smile. 

"Your obstructing justice." Emily said as she eased out of her interrogative state and became more relaxed. 

"Tell me about the investigation and I'll tell you the oath I took once again. It's called doctor patient confidentiality." Janice returned

Emily sighed "Fine then you're not obstructing justice but I'm Relena's friend I need to know what's wrong with her." Emily explained desperately.

"It seems to me that if you were really her friend she would have told you already." Janice replied curtly now with a thin smile on her lips.

With a scowl Emily stood abruptly and left the room leaving the door wide open, "Have a nice day Ms. Une I'm sure I'll see you soon." She called after her retreating form and closed the door. It was now her smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown. "Relena I've done all I could to make sure that they never find out but you yourself must tell them."

      Quatre rubbed his eyes and stretched it was almost time for him to leave, and that must mean the Relena should be awake by now. He reached for the secure line and dialed her number, smiling with relief when she answered.

"Relena." he said with joy and relief.

"Quatre." She whispered an unexplained comfort coming into her voice, "How nice it is to hear from you."

"Yes from you as well…Relena look I don't want to interfere with your life or anything of the sort but what's going on?" he asked slowly afraid to broach the subject.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Well I had a call from Emily yesterday and she's worried about you." He bit his lower lip gently, a nervous habit he'd pick up from Catherine, as he awaited her reply.

A thick silence hung in the air, the only sound being Relena's soft breathing into the phone and Quatre's beating heart. 

"Look Quatre, I don't need anyone sniffing around my personal life, and you. You were the last person I expected to do so." And with that the line went dead. Quatre dialed once again but the number was busy and he bet that it'd be busy for a long time. Slowly he placed the phone back onto the cradle as the grandfather clock chimed midnight. 

      Duo laughed at the synopsis of what was going on, "You can't be serious Noin," he said as he gave another laugh. 

The air around them was musty and heavy with the smell of alcohol and cheap knock-off cigars. The lights were dim and the brightest source of light was a medium sized TV perched precariously above the bar random images from sports flashing across the screen. The three were seated in a semicircular booth the vinyl making noise whenever they decided to move. Ever so often a rambunctious and quite intoxicated group of men would cheer from the direction of the bar and tip their glasses in the direction of Noin. A young waitress dressed in black tights, black shoes, black skirt, black suspenders and a white shirt would come by ever so often to check if they needed anything, her hair was plain and black and pulled back into a tight bun. She seemed to be in a very bad mood and so the three didn't ask for much or did anything that would slightly damage themselves or their food.

"Duo I am very serious, Emily and I are worried about Relena that maybe she's up to something. Something that can't be reversed you two have to help talk to her, she won't talk to me or Emily." Noin replied her tone becoming sharp with the younger man who sat laughing at her dilemma.

"Noin don't you think that you're being, well paranoid because Milliardo placed you in charge of Relena," Hilde asked but plowed on not allowing Noin to reply. "I mean for goodness sake Relena is no longer a girl, she's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. I mean sure she's bound to make a couple of mistakes in life but you and Milliardo aren't allowing her to make them. Give her a little breathing room Noin, it's not as if she's your child and you're the overprotective mother." 

"No I don't think I'm paranoid, in fact she's been avoiding me as well as Emily. Most of her duties have been divided up amongst other delegates and she seems to be for lack of a better word fading." She replied in her defense.

"Okay Noin so if, _if_ Relena is planning something, don't you think she would have already done it by now?" she asked and no sooner had the words passed her lips when the television bleeped to a news channel for a press meeting called by Relena Darlain. 

      It was a bright and sunny day outside when Relena stepped up to the podium politely greeting the members of the press. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press thank you all for coming on such short notice. I hope you are all well today." She greeted politely a small smile on her rosy lips, "As you all know I am Relena Darlain, the vice foreign minister. Many of you have also known me as Relena Peacecraft, queen of the world and the ruler of the Cinq Kingdom. But I come to you all today as Relena Darlain titles thrown aside just the facts. For ten years, I have served as vice foreign minister, ten long and hard years. But I think I served them well considering my age compared to other delegates. But today I come to you with the saddest and perhaps the most shocking news for anyone and everyone." She said with a pause as her lips set in a thin and straight line, her back straightened and her chin high. "I Relena Darlain am resigning as Vice Foreign minister." 

A collective gasp of shock and surprise ran rampant through the crowd before finally a shocked silence reigned.

"I respect that myself and my escorts won't be barraged with questions when we leave here today, if so nothing will be answered. I thank you all for your time but now I bid you adieu." And with that she stepped from behind the podium and walked to the awaiting limo. She resisted the urge to shudder as she felt a dozen pair of eyes boring into her.

      This shocking news report went unheard and unseen by Milliardo as paced in his small office, coffee in hand wondering what was going on at home and if everything was all right for just a few moments ago an eerie chill passed over him. It was then that one of his subordinates came barreling into the room, his hair disheveled and his gaze wild.

"Sir there was a news announcement." He said as he regained some composure and saluted.

Milliardo waved off the salute. "What is it?" he had this sinking feeling that in some way it had something to do with Relena.

"Sir the Vice Foreign Minister just resigned." He reported with a loss of breath.

The mug from Milliardo's hand came crashing to the ground, shattering into a hundred pieces.

To Be Continued.

As always criticism wanted and welcome, and I hoped that you enjoyed reading.


	4. Business Ventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Thanks to: Ley, Sorrow, Magnum, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

Heh sorry about the delay once again this is getting to be a bad habit of not updating this fic, I kept thinking that this chapter was incomplete and so I kept going over it repeatedly until it met my standards. Pitiful sometimes really I see being called Ms. Perfecto is sometimes justified. Well as always sit back and relax and as always enjoy. 

Fade To Black 

Chapter 4: Business Ventures

By Aku Tenshi 

      Duo slammed his fist repeatedly on the seat in front of him, 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He seethed and unbuckled his safety belt and got out of his seat. No longer restrained he began to pace the thin aisle "What the hell could she be thinking?" he asked allowed the other two passengers stunned at his outbreak of anger.

"Duo." Hilde murmured but Noin placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"What on earth could make her do such a thing, nothing could be that bad could it for her to give up her job. She was the only thing that ensured peace and now, now what?" he spoke aloud and clenched his eyes shut as images from his past came rushing to him, the death of the priest and the nun, his life on the streets scrambling to live. "Nothing good will come of this, nothing at all." He murmured shaking his head.

      Milliardo steadily gazed out the window his sapphire eyes gazing over the frigidly cold landscape of Antarctica. 

"Relena…" he murmured softly. 

A subordinate glanced over at his commanding officer leaving in such a rush that he could barely even grab some clothes. The name he murmured was the first name of the Vice foreign minister, but he wondered what could that have to do with his superior. Milliardo rubbed a hand futilely against his forehead to warn off the oncoming migraine.

"What are you thinking?" he asked aloud as he watched the landscape disappear from view as the shuttle plane began to ascent. 

      A young man paced the room a gun in his hand, 

"Now why would she want to me to kill her, something must be wrong," He murmured as he looked in the mirror at his dyed forest green hair and ginger eyes when an idea occurred to him "This will be an inside job." He said with a grin and turned to the other man in the room, his employer his hand completely blown off from his wrist and his kneecap now in fragments.

"Why are you…" he gurgled out from his broken jaw.

"Well I'm dropping the job, I am very curious about why she wanted me to kill her and an inside job fits. And you won't allow that and since I know your identity you would've tried to kill me, clever aren't I." He explained with a smirk his handsome features evident even in the low lighting of the room.

"No…." the young man silenced him with a finger to his lips,

"Shh, no excuses. We know what would have happened and I'll just kill you before you could kill me. And as for the mark, well I'll decide what to do with her when the time comes. Until then enjoy your visit to hell." With the muzzle of the silencer aimed at his employers' head he squeezed the trigger; the hollow bullet causing fragments of brain and skull to be strewn about the floor.

      Quatre Winner, had put all of his business ventures on hold for this, the news of Relena quitting meant that all of Emily's worrying had been justified. And this worried Quatre, why Relena was quitting and why she would do it without talking to him about anything. He stared out the small window at the black abyss of space and sighed softly, running his fingers through his albino locks. He just couldn't seem to sit still at all, after a certain amount of time he would begin to fidget in his seat; his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Until finally he picked up the phone and dialed a number he never thought he'd use, a number, which he had, many a time denied Relena the knowledge of.

      Heero popped the second piece of gum into his mouth as the shuttle landed with his duffle bags in the docking area and his cat carrier case in hand he waltzed leisurely to the luggage pick-up area. As he waited patiently, a hand jammed into his pocket the other securely around the handle of the carrying case he was startled by the ringing of his cell phone. He slowly brought it out of his pocket and stared at it cautiously, no one knew this number was to be used except for dire emergencies and even then it was only one of the four other ex-gundam pilots. He hoped as he pressed the send button that it wasn't who he thought it was, an argument on a cell-phone wasn't very private.

"Hn" he answered as he picked up the phone and cringed as he heard a reply.

"Heero, I have to talk to you," came Quatre's voice "It's dire that you meet me at Relena's compound tonight." 

      Emily paced the room back and forth barking at whoever was the poor soul that dare cross the threshold to her office. Her hands had gone pale from being clasped so tightly together, and a scowl on her face; her brows furrowed together. The recent events had not entirely shocked her but made her very angry, anger towards herself and Relena for springing this on her and that damnable Dr. Janice Armond. Her teeth gritted beneath her smooth face and as the door opened her head almost snapped to see who had dared to enter her office. A tall redheaded woman stood in the doorway, her crimson locks well below her waist; the simple blue sundress she wore accented her sapphire eyes as she playfully smirked.

"My, my Emily. You do know your face could get stuck that way." She mocked and with her smooth hand she closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of the mahogany desk, in the fine leather chair. 

Emily's face softened a tad as she looked at the young woman before her, "Mari, what are you doing here?" she asked softly as she herself took a seat.

"Well after hearing Relena's news flash I boarded the first flight here. It was only a class left of the day before spring break so here I am, now Emily such anger on your face how come?" The now eighteen-year-old girl asked, the one and only daughter of Treize Kushrenada.

Emily released a sigh, "I predicted this, but no one believed me and now look. Without Relena in power you and I both know that soon chaos will follow and there will be nothing that we can do to stop it." she answered sharply.

Marimaea ignored the harsh tone and sat a moment in silence to think before she spoke up. "So," and with the puzzled and shocked expression on Emily's face she continued, "Human beings seemed prone to violence and war. Sooner or later a war would have broken out with or without Relena in power. It's our primal instinct to kill; I mean look now since the war has ended the number of violent offenders has increased. It's the human condition Emily." She finished.

Emily brooded over the short statement and shook her head slowly "You read those psychology books way too much." She mentioned with a smirk, "But I do suppose that you have a point yet why not do everything in our power to prevent war?" 

"Well Emily that is a question that you will have to ask Relena." Marimaea replied smoothly.

      Relena startled herself awake and blinked several times; slowly she raised her head from the position of resting on her folded arms and looked around. She had obviously fallen asleep in her office packing away her things, sluggishly she reached a hand to her lips and wiped at the corners of her lips and yawned.

"Well at least I slept." She murmured as she picked up the last remaining item in her office. 

She held the silver picture frame gingerly in her smooth hands and sighed softly as she gazed lovingly at the photo. It was a photograph of all of her friends and her family, before the dreaded events that took place to change her life and send it spiraling towards hell. Her adoptive father stood tall and proud a protective arm around both his wife and daughter a huge grin on his face, there was not a person in the photograph devoid of a smile or grin. She sighed once again and placed a hand on the smooth glass, as she felt the tears boiling up inside of her and to the brim she bit her lips, but this time they did fall and splash onto the smooth glass.  

TBC 

As always criticism welcomed.


	5. Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Thanks to: Ley, Sorrow, Magnum, Rei2, the black Rose, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

A little mistake I made with this, on the note of Anne Une, embarrassingly enough I forgot her first name. And I looked at a bio of her on the Internet and it said Emily. But I do suppose that I was wrong, but it's kind of too late in the story to change things since not everyone reads these mundane author notes. I say thank you to the reviewer who told me, I thank you very much. As always sit back and relax and enjoy. 

Fade To Black 

Chapter 5: Hand in Hand

By Aku Tenshi 

      "Relena," called her mother softly to her sleeping daughter, she laid in a seemingly uncomfortable position on the couch a shawl used as a makeshift blanket, she gently shook her daughter "Honey you have to go to bed and sleep." She whispered into her ear, but when she received no reply but the soft intake and exhales of breath she sighed slowly and shook her head.

Her heels tapped on the floor quietly as she went into the guestroom and stripped the bed of its blankets. Only when she returned Relena was awake, shivering and crying softly. The blanket fell out of her grasp and onto the floor landing softly, she rushed to her daughter's side and embraced her.

"Mommy." Relena sobbed into her mothers chest, her sobs racking her body, "I'm so scared mommy." 

"Honey what are you scared of?" She asked softly as she rubbed Relena's back holding back tears of her own from the sheer fear that resounded in her daughters voice. 

"Mommy," Relena whispered, "I'm scared of dying like this."  It was then that Relena was no longer the only person in that room fearing her death, but then she let her mother in on her terrifying secret.

      Duo and Noin had since left the plane and were now retrieving their luggage as Hilde set about looking for a vendor stand to buy a cool drink for Duo.

"I still don't believe she would do this Lu, it's…." he trailed off as his eyes spotted someone in the far distance "Holy shit." He finished as he spotted a tall muscular man, his skin a healthy tan and his eyes the most piercing cobalt blue he'd ever seen; a few unruly chocolate brown locks splayed here and there. 

Noin followed the gaze of her eyes and spotted the man herself, she thought for nearly a moment that her heart would just stop. Before she regained her wits and do something Duo was already halfway there the intense look of anger on his handsome features.

"Hilde!" she called with a wave of her arm as she rushed off after the angry young man, no he was beyond anger and treading on the fine line of rage and insanity. 

Hilde was just paying for the cold iced tea when she spotted the frantic Noin, running towards her enraged boyfriend, and her boyfriend heading towards someone she thought she'd never see again. She left the drink and pocketed her money as she went of running, those days on the track team were coming in handy just about now, the hurtles the chairs and her opponent her boyfriend.

      Heero spotted his own luggage and bent to retrieve it, just missing the fist that sailed over his head. His combat skills taking over he grabbed the would-be assailants arm and brought it behind the man's back his other arm locking the man in a chokehold. Just as the man began to gurgle for breath Heero was attacked from behind with a chair and he turned ready to knock the other person's lights out when he realized it was a woman and not just any woman it was Lucretzia Noin. 

"Let him go!" she ordered loudly 

"Hn." Heero muttered as he strengthened his hold.

"Let me rephrase that, let Duo go now Heero." She ordered in a steely tone.

With the look of surprise evident on his features Heero released Duo and watched as sure enough Duo's indigo eyes turned to him angrily, barely recognizable to Heero since he indeed was missing his braid. Hilde finally came to a stop and rushed to Duo's side standing protectively near him as he regained his breath. Noin watched as the security guards rushed in their guns out and ready as they approached the group precariously. 

"This is a Preventers matter," she said loudly as she held up her badge "It has been taken care of already." 

The guards made a respectful nod in her direction as they backed away and went back to their original posts.

"Why is it that everyone seems to have a death sentence against me?" Heero asked curiously.

"You're an asshole." Duo answered without hesitation as he frowned for a moment and the hostility from his face dispersed, "But it is good to see you again Heero." 

"I know I was an asshole, good to see you too." He returned as he ran a hand through the wild mess of brown he called hair and stooped to retrieve his pet carrier and overnight bag.

"Gentlemen now that you've duked it out, I think it's best that we leave. I do so hate to draw more attention than we have already." Noin said as she bent to retrieve her own bag as Hilde and Duo grabbed theirs.

"I have a meeting with Quatre at Relena's compound tonight, I think we should all be there." Heero mentioned to the other three as they were leaving the shuttle port and heading towards Noin's car.

"Sure you're not just saying that so we'll be witnesses to the crime?" Hilde asked an eyebrow raised as Heero inwardly flinched.

If anyone had it out for him the worst, than it was Quatre. "No but I do think it's on Relena's behalf." He responded from his moment of thought.

"Gee, since when have you given a damn?" Hilde asked curtly as she began to hasten her pace to Noin's awaiting car.

"Babe." Duo said as he jogged up ahead and draped an arm around Hilde pulling her close to him as they walked, whispering into her ear.

"Everyone hates me, don't they Noin?" Heero asked stopping in his tracks his grip tightening on the overnight bag and pet carrier.

"No they're just mad as hell." She said stopping with a sigh, and turned back to face him the look in her inky blue eyes one of someone way beyond her years. "You left Heero, and you hurt all of us. Relena was heartbroken, sure she was only 16 and yes a schoolgirl crush it may have been, but you were supposed to be her first crush, Heero. Her first love." She shook her head slowly as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and turned walking towards her car. 

      The young man with a mop of black hair and piercing sapphire eyes looked up at the cheerful looking mansion and sighed. This inside job maybe even easier than he thought; since Relena's resignation her number of bodyguards had dwindled. And now with security lowered; it was even easier for him to create a spurious resume and become her personal bodyguard. He began his ascent up the marble steps and rang the doorbell as an elder man, his uniform of gray pressed and clean, answered the door. 

"Ah you must be Mr. Roberts, please come in Relena will be with you shortly." He greeted holding the door ajar.

Soon the young man found his voice and cleared his throat, "There must be some mistake here I'm…"

"Yes Mr. Roberts you are her new bodyguard, Relena likes to meet her new personnel in person, she has always been so kind. Please do come in." 

He blinked at the butler and nodded as he made his way into the house, and stood patiently awaiting for his instructions as to where he should sit. He turned as soon as he heard heels lightly tapping on the marble floor and spotted his employer, she was dressed in a simple white summer dress the ended just above her supple knees, her hair tied and hidden beneath a straw hat, it seemed unfair for her to do so as if the hair were constrained and looking for freedom springing out here and there. The expression on her young and beautiful face nonchalant until a polite smile made its way to her rosy lips, but not quite to her violet eyes.

"Hello Mr. Roberts." She greeted coming down the stairs, a manicured hand resting gently on the gleaming mahogany banister.

"Please call me Morgan." he requested softly in his smooth timbre and returned her smile as she finished descending the stairs, he reached his hand out in greeting.

"Morgan it is." She said softly and returned the offer her small hand almost devoured by his larger one, "Please come walk with me in the garden; it's such a nice day out.

Morgan smirked and nodded, his sapphire orbs gleaming and inwardly laughing at how easy at the moment it would be to slit her pretty little throat.

      Milliardo pulled a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the cabbie

"Keep the change." He murmured and gave a short nod to the burly cabbie,

"eh you have the look of a dead man, good luck." The cabbie called as he started the engine and drove away down the winding road

Milliardo turned and looked at the somewhat looming Darlain mansion with its bright colors and seemingly cheerful tones, a loud sigh passed his lips and the look in his azure eyes softened.

"Relena." He murmured quietly as he began his trek up the stone drive.

His hand paused just in front of the glossy doorbell as he took a deep breath before he pressed the button, after hearing the even cheerful chime he waited only momentarily as the graying butler answered the door.

"Ah, Mr. Milliardo how great it is to see you." The butler expressed with false sentiment, and gave a polite smile. "Relena is busy at the moment but you can speak to…"

"He shall speak to me Geoffrey." Came the steely tone of the widow Darlain.

"I didn't come here to speak to you, I came to speak with my sister." Milliardo replied gruffly.

"You will speak to me and leave my daughter alone, you are the last person she wants to see," she walked pass the door "I will be in the foyer." 

Geoffrey opened the door wider, allowing Milliardo to enter the mansion and bowed slightly as if he were the pastor offering condolence to the death row inmate, as he was strapped into the electric chair. Milliardo walked pass the butler and into the lavishly decorated foyer and was greeted with the widow's back as she stared listlessly at the mantel.

"My daughter cannot see you Milliardo, at least not at the moment."

"Bullshit! I'm her brother." He protested the volume of his voice rising.

"Brother." The widow mentioned as her face turned to him; it was then that Milliardo caught a glimpse of pain and torment in her eyes,   "Hmm but she can't see you, she is not up to it, I want you to leave here right now and go wherever it is you go to, and when you return later tonight hopefully by then she will be up to seeing you."  She turned her head back to the mantel her eyes focusing in on the copper urn of her husband. 

"What? But why not now." He protested indignantly, like the child refused a cookie before dinner.

"Dammit Milliardo, will you listen to me. Come back later tonight, she'll be up to it by then." She finished "Hopefully." She muttered beneath her breath. 

Milliardo glared at the back of her head for a moment before he got up and left abruptly; walking into the kitchen he took a key off the key ring and went into the garage slamming the door behind him, in his wake leaving the window-panes rattling. The widow Darlain released a long sigh of relief as she heard him leave.

"Hopefully Relena will be alright soon." She whispered to the urn as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

TBC

As always criticism welcomed.


	6. Summit Of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Thanks to: Ley, Sorrow, Magnum, Rei2, the black Rose, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

Yes I know this chapter may seem a bit dull, but I'm getting to the nice and good part next chapter, maybe everything will be revealed, well most of it anyway. I'd scream at the moment but that would be very unprofessional, finals are drawing near a bittersweet week is coming up. On one hand certain classes are over on the other the studying, I'm sure this week and next I'll be going insane but writing this story is helping me unwind. Hopefully I won't do something desperate one day and have so much studying that'll I'll turn on my computer and make up a whole chapter based on Trigonometry equations. Moving on I'm so glad that you all like this story, and that I get to share it with you. As always enjoy.

Fade To Black 

Chapter 6: Summit Of The Past

By Aku Tenshi 

       Noin glanced in the rearview mirror at Hilde and Duo as Hilde laid her head against his sturdy shoulder and he draped an arm gingerly around her. Noin shook her head and smirked, 

"I've got to stop by my place for one or two things and then we'll go to Relena's I hope you don't mind." She said as she clicked on the right blinker of the car and turned.

The other three passengers unanimously shrugged as Heero fiddled with the kitten in his hands that was trying to squirm free. 

"Say Heero I never knew you liked pets." Duo mentioned from the back, trying to begin a casual conversation.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Duo," he returned and unhooked the kitten's claws from his flesh.

"Well you know you never mentioned much, and then of course you left." Bitterness evident in his voice, as Duo glared at the back of Heero's head.

Heero released a long and dreadful sigh, "Duo," he began fighting back his monotone voice "I was a soldier and I still am, it has nearly been ten years since I left and many things have changed. The person you knew back then he's changed, I can't help how I was then, I can't change the past." 

"Gee that was wonderful maybe you could put that on a card and send it to Relena I'm sure she'll just love to read it." Hilde responded sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her large eyes.

Noin only shook her head as she turned into the apartment parking lot, her own car passing by a gleaming Mercedes with a Darlain license plate. 

      "Relena?" her mother called as she placed down her own knife and fork on top of the expensive china plate. 

"Huh?" Relena asked softly as she looked up from her dinner plate to her mothers face, "What is it mother?" she asked faintly.

"You haven't touched any of your food darling, you're not hungry again." She said, the melancholy tone of her voice unavoidable.

"I'm sorry mother," Relena apologized softly; maybe she shouldn't have told her mother after all "I just can't eat anything right now, my stomach detests anything that I try to swallow. You know I love lasagna too, but I just can't eat anything."

Her mother sighed, "Yes I know that but it doesn't make me feel any better." 

"It's not supposed to mother," Relena said as she pushed the lasagna around on the plate with her fork the prongs scratching lightly against the china, "I think I may just go get ready for bed."

"Really, this early?" Her mother asked surprised, she had yet to become accustomed to her daughter's new sleeping habits.

"Well I would rather get to sleep early than not at all, I'll be up in my room." Relena said lightly as she pushed back her chair and stood, the heels of her shoes tapped lightly against the floor and up the stairs.

Mrs. Darlain stared at her daughter's retreating figure and sighed, it seemed she had lost even more weight if that were possible and her movements were more sluggish and languid. 

"Maybe tonight wasn't a good night after all." She said aloud and she herself stood, picking up her plate as well as her daughters and headed into the kitchen. 

      Noin sat in the middle of the room with Milliardo on one side and Heero on the other, Heero held an ice pack against his left eye where Milliardo had managed to get in a punch; while Milliardo silently suffered with the chest jolt he had received. And Noin was to be the mediator glaring silently at the two smiling, Hilde and Duo; the two thought the situation was quite funny. As soon as the four entered the house; they were startled by Milliardo and yet again when he and Heero had gotten into a fight. Neither was the victor however as Duo and Noin worked to pull the two apart.

"Okay gentlemen, if I can exactly call you that," Noin began her voice heavy with disappointment "are we going over there or not; if you're going to act like this then we're all staying here." 

"I'll agree to behave." Milliardo said with a low growl in the back of his throat.

Duo and Hilde's snickers were ceased by another angry glare from Noin; ordering them to shush as her eyes turned to Heero.

Heero nodded "Hn." He replied leveling a glare with his one open eye at Milliardo.

The two had never liked each other, from the very beginning even; and when Heero had left breaking Relena's heart a mere distaste had turned into flaming hatred. 

Noin stood from her chair and stretched her arms, yawning softly "Fine then, children let's go," She said as she turned to the door grabbing her jacket and an umbrella. "It's raining out." She said and handed the cane-like umbrella to Duo and stepped out the apartment door.

"Man, I'm scared to make Noin upset if this is what she's like when she's annoyed." Duo mentioned with a laugh, "She'd probably kill me." 

The other three only shook their heads in his direction, Hilde the only one smiling.

Noin sat in the drivers' seat of her car as Hilde and Duo once again sat in the backseat and Heero in the passenger seat. She turned on the windshield wipers as the car started and glanced to see Milliardo getting into the Mercedes. 

"Always driving in style." She muttered beneath her breath as she pulled out of the lot, Milliardo right behind her. The two cars turned right and headed towards the Darlain mansion.   

      By the time the shuttle landed it was well past sunset, Quatre glanced at the gleaming cold face of his watch and sighed.

"It's five thirty, but I doubt Heero will be there. Why should he be, he doesn't give a damn anyway." He said to himself dismissively as he, with his suitcase in one hand, plodded through the throng of people that crowded in the small shuttle port. He reached the exit door just as the heavy and gray clouds overhead gave way to the building rain and thunder. He gave a short sigh as he used the newspaper he was reading on the shuttle as cover, as he hurried to his awaiting limousine. The great black and shiny king of cars was quite inviting at the moment as he slid into the car, over the leather seats, and shook his great mane of blonde hair, water spraying here and there. Quatre sat contemplating for a moment as the driver pulled out of the shuttle port drive and headed towards the exquisite hotel where his charge would be staying. Quatre ran a hand through his now tangled blonde locks as he thought over Relena. His mind and heart were on two different fields when it came to the blond haired beauty. If he followed his mind as he has been doing it would demolish him, and if he followed his heart it may demolish their friendship.

      There was a soft chime of the doorbell, and the graying butler Geoffrey went to answer it when Mrs. Darlain herself answered it. There in the doorway stood four people; two female and two male as she moved aside to grant them access into the house. Geoffrey took their soaking wet coats, while the widow lead them into the foyer and gently closed the door.

"You have to be quiet now, Relena's up stairs resting." She said wringing her hands together as if she were trying to keep warm.

"Resting…it's only six o'clock." Hilde stated her tone skeptical

"Relena's been a tad bit sick lately that's all, so she went to bed early. Nothing major, you all shouldn't worry." She excused, several signs indicated that she was lying; how she continually fidgeted, and avoided their eyes.

"Like hell let me speak to my sister!" Milliardo demanded his voice like a deafening roar.

The chime of the doorbell startled Relena from her reading she glanced over the top of the book at her bathrobe that hung on the back of a chair. At the moment it seemed like such a long distance for her to walk and so she turned her eyes back down to the pages. She had read for a few more minutes when the roar of her brother forced her to put down her book and slide back into her shoes. She hadn't even changed clothes merely slid out of her shoes and began to read; it didn't matter if she did anything; she wasn't going to sleep at all. Her heels tapped lightly on the hallway floor and as she passed a mirror; she stared almost shocked at her appearance as her hands fluttered to her face, she was so thin and her face pale. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders; lifting her head proudly she descended the steps and headed towards the closed foyer doors, after quickly running her hands through her hair she threw open the oak wood doors.

"What is all this yelling about!" she demanded in a roar that surpassed her brother's. 

Four pairs of wide and shocked eyes turned to her, the sundress that once fit her snugly and attractively would have hung off of her body had she not tied the sashes tightly. And she was paler than normal making her violet eyes seem even more violet, the anger brewing in them illuminating them even more.

"Relena?" Heero asked softly.

Her eyes didn't even turn to him, "What Heero, why are you even here. I thought you were dead, should have known better the perfect soldier doesn't die." She mentioned bitterness evident in her voice, "Mother I'll talk them now since they're so eager to talk to me," Her tone immediately growing soft.

"Are you sure, I mean…" she started precariously as Relena interrupted her. 

Relena cut her off  "I know my limits mother." She said softly. 

Mrs. Darlain nodded wary at any moment to jump to her daughters' side she took a seat in a sturdy back chair, Relena headed over to the quaint bar area and began to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

"Any one want a drink?" she asked and with no response she bent and retrieved a bottle of scotch, "No takers okay then, more for me."

Silence reigned in the room as she retrieved a glass and poured in the russet liquid, "You wanted to talk, talk I'll listen." She said as she went over and settled into an armchair in the corner of the room, bringing along with her the bottle of scotch.

"We want to know why you resigned…" Noin started,

"That's not any business of yours, didn't you hear the news I didn't answer that question then and I'm not ready to now," she said as she took another sip the alcohol loosening her up "Next question."

"Dammit Relena I'm not playing any games, what's going on?" Milliardo demanded.

"Games I hadn't thought we were playing any. What's going on, hmm I thought you watched the news." She responded with a bright smile. 

"Relena seriously, please answer me, what's really going on with you. You're so thin, and pale…" Duo started but soon trailed off.

She turned to Duo and Hilde and smiled softly a gentle expression entering her eyes, "My two friends, I don't want to burden you with my problems. You're both much too kind for my problems. How's college did you two pass your finals?" She asked changing the subject quickly

"I guess we did, we haven't gotten the results yet though." Hilde said with a shrug, "But none of that matters if you're not okay." 

"I beg to differ my dear Hilde, if there were something wrong with me or if something should happen to me; I would want you two to live to the best of your ability." Relena responded brightly.

"Relena as your brother I demand to know what's going on." Milliardo barked at his younger sister.

Relena laughed cynically, "It's my life Milliardo; I'm 25 not 15. See I'm an adult now you can stop trying to run my life, and how can you demand anything from me. You who left me alone not once, but three times. Three Milliardo the first time I thought you were dead, the second time you didn't even say goodbye and the third you left me with some babysitter." She accused her voice becoming louder.

"But I love you Relena you're my sister you know that." Milliardo responded, recovering from brief shock.

"Blood is not the tie that binds us, you speak of love but I don't even know who you are. Hell to me you could be Bob and I wouldn't even know." Her glare was leveled at him a violet clashed against a sapphire blue. 

The plodding of footsteps across the floor and to the foyer shattered the tense moment between the siblings; the two broke their glaring contest to see the new visitor.

"Quatre." Relena spoke the name not even loud enough to be a whisper as she stared at him, his blond hair soaked with rain and hanging in his aqua eyes. 

"Relena, I need to talk with you." He said softly.

      TBC

As always criticism welcomed.


	7. Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

Thanks to: Ley, Jem Star, Sorrow, Foole, Magnum, Rei2, Silver Magiccraft, Midnight, the black Rose, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

Sorry for the tardiness, Christmas is coming up and I've been flying about gathering presents, getting the menu for dinner ready and making cards. A very busy week indeed and I wasn't able to come back to the chapter and make the changes I wanted, yes it's shorter than normal but that'll change during Christmas break. Well everyone I wish you all a merry Christmas, for you and your family. Eat lots, get presents and boogie down!! As always enjoy. 

Fade To Black 

Chapter 7: Breaking 

By Aku Tenshi 

      Relena almost dropped her defenses for that moment, if there were one person she couldn't talk to at the moment then it was Quatre. Just by seeing that he had cared enough to put off his business to come to Earth to see her, almost made her vulnerable. Her violet eyes slowly went from a soft lost look, to a menacing glare.

"And why are you here Quatre, to spy for Une. What, have you already told her everything that I've ever told you, since you've become her little spy?" She asked vehemently.

"No Relena that's not it at all," he started but then trailed off finally realizing that there were other people in the room besides the two of them, once again he turned his turquoise eyes back to Relena, "Why have you been avoiding me, what have I done to deserve this from you?" he asked the turmoil evident in his voice.

Relena's shield cracked at hearing the pain in his voice but her violet eyes hardened, "I've told you before I don't need anyone butting into my private affairs!"  She shouted and immediately the familiar pounding returned and she touched a hand to her temple. 

Her body leaned more heavily against the chair, as her mother darted her worried eyes to her daughter, yet Relena held up her hand and sighed. "I'm tired, and soon I will have to retire. That's all, mother." She said with a dismissive shrug.

      Heero continually stared at Relena, her pale skin; hadn't decreased her beauty over the years. But it somewhat dampened it, the tension between Relena and Quatre lead him to believe that the two had a relationship that may have been more than just friendship; and a pang of jealousy hit him. It was then her violet eyes languidly turned to him.

"Why are you here?" she asked her voice smooth and soft a blond eyebrow arched slightly, "I can see why the others are here but why you? Why after all these years Heero, not a word, not a note to even say you were alive. My guess it's your mission to protect me; but from whom is what I'm curious about." 

He remained silent for a moment and turned his gaze away from her.

"Well I doubt you'll be able to protect me much if you're not in the same house with me." She said with a hint of humor in her voice, "Get out." She said coldly and without hesitation. "If I see you on my grounds again you may just be shot for trespassing." She said with a smirk a cold glare leveled at him. "In fact all of you get out, I no longer want to talk with any of you." She said as she stood and walked towards the doorway of the foyer, where Quatre lightly wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"Relena, don't do this," he pleaded softly, his husky voice tickling her ear, "Please don't push us all away." 

"Don't you see Quatre, it's to protect you." She whispered back as for the first time that night tears threatened to fall; she gently pried his fingers from around her wrist and continued to the stairs. "Morgan escort them out please." She called to the shadows.

A young man seemed to materialize from the shadows and smirked, " I didn't even think you saw me," he said with a laugh his sapphire orbs shining brightly. "I'll escort them, Ms. Relena. Have a nice sleep." He said with a low bow.

Relena stared at him steadily a look of recognition glimmering in her violet eyes before shook her head lightly beginning her descent up the stairs; her mother finally uprooted herself from the chair and followed after her.   

      "You heard the lady, I'm to escort you out, come now single file line children." He called mockingly.

The members of the seemingly cast out-group looked to him warily, anger burning in the eyes of three of them. When Heero spoke, 

"I'm not leaving, my mission is to protect her." He said his arms crossed over his chest as he leveled his famous death glare at the seemingly weak bodyguard.

Morgan rolled his sapphire orbs at Heero's glare, "If you come now I promise I won't hurt you." He said with another smirk.

A low growl was emitted from Heero's throat as the others looked to him watching to see if he indeed was going to do something when he scowled and planted his feet, even more.

When it looked like Heero would take the first swing, the tension showing in his face, Duo came over and slung an arm around Heero's shoulders and shook him. "Come on Heero I'll buy you a beer." Duo offered with a lopsided grin, "You need one, desperately." 

Heero turned to Duo and blinked slowly "I don't drink." He mentioned.

"Well that's obvious." Duo said with a laugh and began leading him out the door. Giving one last glare over his shoulder before passing under the threshold.

Morgan gazed after them and a slow malicious smirk crawled to his face as he closed the door,

"They will be an obstacle," He whispered as the smirk spread into a slow grin.

      Relena paced in her room her hands clasped tightly behind her back, her hair flowing freely behind her. Her face was tinted red and animated brightly more so than it had been in a long while.

"I cannot believe them." She muttered beneath her breath, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining brightly with anger as she continued to pace. At the moment she was so full of energy that she didn't know what to do; until she threw up her hands exasperatedly. Until she paused and stared at her hands that were beginning to shake, "Why am I so full of energy?" she asked herself softly as her eyes caught sight of a silver frame. 

She glanced at the photograph that rested within the frame and sighed softly, a photo of Duo, Hilde, Quatre and herself. They were vacationing at the beach, of course she invited everyone but Duo, Hilde and Quatre were the only three that made it, none of the others had even bothered to reply. And suddenly she knew why she was so angry the others had abandoned her and she wanted to push the three she loved the most away so they wouldn't get hurt.  She slowly walked over to the dresser and picked up the frame.  Running her fingers slowly over the smooth cold glass, with a soft sob she slid against the dresser onto her knees, drawing a hand to her rosy lips. 

      Noin sighed as she slid into the booth after Quatre,

"We need to get wasted." She muttered as she let her head drop to the table with a thump.

"Not too wasted Noin, someone has to drive." Hilde said as she slid into the empty booth seat, Duo following her.

Heero silently slid into the seat next to Duo as Milliardo slid in the seat next to Noin neither of the two looking the least bit happy, true the booth was roomy enough. It had enough seating for ten and so the six sat comfortably in the back of the nearly empty diner. 

"That, couldn't have been the same Relena that we know…it just can't" Duo said with a shake of his head.

A bubbly waitress came to the table, a red shirt and khaki shorts her attire the only clues of her being a waitress was the servers apron tied around her waist, the name tag with the name Betty pinned over her left breast, and the restaurants name scrawled over her shirt sleeve. Her hazel eyes lacked the happiness her smile displayed except for a distant twinkle, she looked to Heero first but was surprised as Duo answered. 

"A beer for him and one for me too," he said with a smile and a wink causing for the waitress to blush slightly as she scratched the order own onto the writing pad. 

"And for you?" she asked Hilde with not as much content.

"I'll have a cookie' dough milk shake, no syrup and make it very thick." Hilde replied with a small smile.

The waitress then turned to Milliardo and scrawled down his muttered request for a soda, and then turned to Noin.

       Noin picked her head up off the table long enough to give the waitress her order of scotch, before she dropped it once again onto the table. Milliardo glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed slightly; usually she could handle pressure very well; but at the moment she seemed to be lost. The hazel eyes of the waitress then turned to Quatre, as he sat there his hands clasped together as he stared aimlessly at his thumbs; his face blank and his eyes cloudy. 

"Eh what's the strongest drink that you have, Betty?" Duo asked and flashed her one of his infamous grins.

She giggled lightly "Why that would be the Coyote, would you like me to add that to your order?" she asked. 

Duo nodded with a wink as the waitress scuttled off giggling lightly, Duo rolled his eyes as the serious tone came back into his voice.

"So what are we going to do about Relena?" He asked.

For the first time that night Quatre lifted his head before glancing back down at the table. 

"We should do as she asks, and leave her alone." He said his voice a low rumble.

"But that would put her in danger." Heero stated calmly.

Quatre's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, his turquoise eyes leveling a glare at him so deadly that it even made Heero's skin crawl, "Why do you care, dammit Heero you were out of her life and she was perfectly fine. You're the only thing here that puts her in danger!" He stated his voice rising, his hands unclasping and slamming on the tabletop.

"But Quatre," Duo started 

"But what Duo? What's the use if she won't even let use near her, to even talk to her?" he asked and it seemed as though he suddenly lost his energy and slumped back into his seat.

The others glanced to the distraught blond haired man and mulled over their own thoughts.

      As the grandfather clock chimed midnight and the Darlain house itself seemed asleep one soul was awake. The seemingly innocent bodyguard Morgan was perched outside Relena's bedroom door, his foot resting against the wall and his head bowed. At the final chime he glanced up, and turned to the door; placing his hand on the cool metal he slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Relena's unconscious form lay leisurely across the bed; the covers kicked off her small and pale form the pale moonlight washing over the white nightgown and her angelic face. Morgan's eyes momentarily rested on her making sure she was asleep before he gently moved over to the oak wood dresser and slowly pulled open drawer after drawer going through her dresser, smiling as he pulled out a date book. He slowly opened the leather bound book and slowly flipped past page after page his eyes finally lighting up with joy as he spotted the name Dr. Janice Armond. Relena was scheduled with the doctor for an appointment tomorrow, the last appointment the good doctor was ever going to make. 

TBC

As always criticism welcomed.


	8. Shattering

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

      Curiouser and curiouser, when I wanted to post this story I couldn't log in but now, success. No explanation, about that but oh well. I hope everyone had a smashing Christmas and New Years, can you believe it 2003? I'm still in awe; I mean where did 2002 go? So I assume once again Einstein's theories are screwing with my mind. Tis' was the season and now it's on to the next big holiday; Valentines Day the day for lovers. Alas I have no lover thus resorting to mayhem is never a bad thing. This chapter is much longer than the last in fact I didn't even want to end this chapter but my fingers did and so; there's the ending. Much more is revealed within this chapter, but then again if you don't read these notes you won't know to look for it. As always enjoy.

Thanks to: Ley, Jem Star, Sorrow, Foole, Magnum, Rei2, Silver Magiccraft, Midnight, the black Rose, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story. 

Fade To Black 

Chapter 8: Shattering

By Aku Tenshi 

      Relena rose from her slumber around two in the morning with a quick glance to her alarm clock and a frustrated cry she laid in bed staring at the creamy ceiling. Blinking her large violet eyes ever so often, before she threw her legs over the side of the queen sized bed. After placing her feet on the cold wooden floor she gazed around the room, but her eyes immediately went back to her dresser as she raised an eyebrow. Standing, she took the few paces to her dresser and furrowed her eyebrows together trying to assess what it was that was out of place when she spotted her date book. With a sigh and a puzzled glance she picked up the leather bound book,

"Funny I don't remember leaving this out," She whispered to herself before placing a hand gently to her forehead, locks of her hair coming lose from behind her ear and hovering over her smooth nails, "But as it is I don't remember a great many of things…but still." With a shrug of her small shoulders and another sigh she placed the small book back in it's proper place and closed the drawer with a swoosh. 

      Quatre himself was in his hotel suite, staring at the pale ceiling the affects of the alcohol long behind him as insomnia took a claim of his mind. His hair a tangled mass of blond hung over his blue eyes as he pulled the blankets off of him and sat up his long legs easily reached over the side of the bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor. His pajamas still lay in the zipped up suitcase and he had not the strength to go over and drag them out and so he slept in a white undershirt and white boxer shorts. Resting his hands on his knees he gave a long sigh before he stood and paced the floor, his hands clasped tightly behind his back and his aqua eyes staring forward intensely. He pondered over Relena and why she was in this distressed state; it was easy for him to see right through that defense façade she put up after the pain from her words subsided to a dull throbbing. On the nightstand by his bed there rested a mahogany frame within it a photograph; a simple photograph of a young woman in her teenage years; a bundle of books in her arm yet a smile on her rosy lips and twinkling in her violet orbs; it was Relena. She looked so different now than she had then; her hair was now much longer but her skin no longer had that healthy pink tone to it; it was much paler, and her eyes seemed to be vacant. With a shake of his head; Quatre turned from the picture the yearning of wanting to hold Relena was too strong when he looked at that photograph; and the pain pulsed. He clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into fist; with his own anger. Yes he was angry with Relena for her pushing him away; no he wasn't going to let her, not now not ever.

"I'm not letting you push me away." He said through clenched teeth before his face and voice softened, "I love you too much for that…Relena." 

      Hilde and Noin the only two left awake conversed silently on the still damp balcony; both resting their arms gingerly on the wet and cold metal railing,

"Did you notice that, tension Lu?" Hilde whispered

"Yes I doubt anyone missed it, the tension between Relena and Quatre was so thick it could've been cut with a knife." Noin replied in the same tone.

"I doubt the guys did but there's something there don't you think?" Hilde asked looking out over the small courtyard and to the inner workings of the city lights.

Noin glanced at Hilde before replying, "Yes, but there was something there with Heero too. For some reason; maybe she hasn't let him go."

Hilde turned to Noin and shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I guess but it could be that she hates him," she paused and turned back to the city lights "But you know there is a thin line between love and hate. There always has been." 

"Do you think that either Quatre or Heero know this?" Noin asked with an eyebrow raised a hint of subtle amusement in her voice.

"Quatre, maybe but Heero…" Hilde trailed off and shook her head, "I doubt it."

"Thought so; what should we do then?" Noin asked eagerly a distant twinkle in her inky blue eyes.

"We?" Hilde asked and shook her head, "We should have our main concern be centered on Relena and let those three figure it out for themselves. Interrupting on the matter of love is a very dangerous thing."

Noin remained silent and looked out at the city lights, the wind tickling her face with the light traces of mist mingling with her short hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply almost jumping at the sound of Hilde's voice.

"So what about you?" Hilde asked subtly; glancing out the corner of her eyes at Noin.

"What about me?" Noin asked innocently.

"You and your love. Have you told him yet?" Hilde asked purposefully leaving out his name for fear he may overhear.

While Milliardo may have been sound asleep in the living room, the two knew that even a sleeping soldier has ears. The subject of Relena, Quatre and Heero would be of no surprise but Noin's love for the blond haired agent would be.

Noin's cheeks flashed red as she shook her head slowly, "I haven't told him yet." 

"Why not?" Hilde asked bluntly.

Noin elevated her head and glanced at what little left there was of the moon and sighed, "Fear." She murmured 

      Emily Une slept soundly at her desk with her head in her hands and the desk lamp on, before Marimaea entered the room in her silken pajamas and glanced at the wall clock. It was now two in the morning and here her foster mother slept. With a sigh Marimaea shuffled over to her mother and shook her shoulders startling Emily from her slumber.

"Emily it's two in the bloody morning. You've got to go bed." Marimaea said with a yawn of her own, placing a manicured hand over her rosy lips while doing so.

Emily stifled a yawn before glancing at the clock herself and blinking sluggishly, "Sorry Mari." She muttered rubbing her eyes "I lost track of time." She said before gathering the scattered papers in her hands and placing them in a stack. Tapping the stack lightly against the table to put them in order before she got up from her desk. Marimaea helped her up and out of the office chair before she turned off the lamp, following behind her mother she asked the question that was maybe one of her most obvious. 

"Honestly Emily why don't you just go ask her yourself instead of snooping around, it'll be much easier." She rather stated than asked as she closed the door softly.

      Relena ran a brush through her now damp hair as she sat in front of the beauty mirror, staring dully at her reflection as a song came to mind she softly began to hum the long lost forgotten tune. Only pausing momentarily to place the time and place and ceased humming immediately when she realized it was the same song to which she and Heero had danced. Shaking her head as a small smile overcame her features,

"Still I can't get you off of my mind. How ironic." She whispered to herself as she placed the brush down and reached for the towel when she spotted something shiny tangled in the bristles of the brush.

With a shaky hand she picked up the brush, and from it pulled a long lock of blond hair; her blond hair from it's bristles. Her large violet eyes grew in size as she stared with shock, standing up so violently that the chair clattered to the floor. Her feet began to trek backwards away from the mirror as a frustrated shriek rose from her throat and passed over her rosy lips. With all her strength she flung the brush at the mirror, hearing a dull crack before she slid against the wall and onto her knees; tears welling up in her violet eyes as she looked down at her own hands. She sat there sobbing for a moment before raising her head and looking into the cracked mirror; at the many broken reflections of herself. 

      Milliardo dragged a hand over his face as he looked across the table at Noin,

"How much alcohol did I drink and when?" he asked as he slowly took a sip of coffee.

"You took my scotch for yourself after Quatre's speech," Noin took a side glance at Heero whose head was laying against the table a hand limply curled around a mug "Seems the both of you had a scotch shot contest after that." She finished with a shrug and took a long sip of her own coffee.

Duo bounded into the small kitchen and roared out a loud, "Hello."

Milliardo winced, clenching his eyes shut; as Heero rummaged through his pockets muttering beneath his breath.

"Duo please not so loud…" Milliardo's voice croaked out 

"Well," Duo started but one look from Milliardo and Heero having his 9mm pistol pointed at him; caused for him to lower his voice to a whisper. "Well I didn't tell you two to engage in a shot contest. And have any of you seen Hilde?"

"She did borrow my car a few minutes ago, I think I may know where she's gone but I'm not sure."  Noin replied with another long sip of coffee; flipping the page of the newspaper.

"We know where she went Noin, ah well. She can't cause too much controversy can she?" Duo asked with a lopsided grin.

Noin replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow; causing for the grin to leave Duo's face,

"Aw man." He groaned as he turned back around and headed back to the guestroom. "I'm going back to sleep tell me when she gets back." 

      Hilde rang the doorbell for the third time; swaying restlessly from foot to foot before she released an exasperated sigh and turned back down the walk. Stopping only when she heard the door open; slowly she turned back to the door.

"If you're looking for Relena she's not here." Mrs. Darlain called, looking down at Hilde from the top step, her eyes cold and a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Hilde glanced up at the widow from her position on the bottom marble step and smirk crawled to her face, "Actually I came here to see you, may I come in?" she asked brightly. 

The elder woman nodded her head and went back into the house leaving the door open for Hilde. With a grateful sigh Hilde closed the door and followed the widow Darlain into the living room where she took a seat in the closest chair to the door; as the widow Darlain stood in front of the bay window.  The light illuminated her; giving her hair the appearance of a halo as she looked down at the younger woman with an arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I came here to ask for you to at least give me a sign Relena will be okay and return to the way she once was." Hilde pleaded softly; her hands clasped together tightly.

Mrs. Darlain smiled softly at Hilde before turning to the window clasping her hands behind her back, the long blue skirt she wore gliding around her legs.

"Do you know what self defense instructors tell women who are in danger to shout?" She asked allowing a moment of silence to pass before continuing, "They tell women to shout fire, you see if they shout fire everyone comes running; but," she paused turning back to Hilde as the smile disappeared "Shout help and no one replies." 

Hilde glanced at Mrs. Darlain her eyebrows furrowing together, "What does that mean!" she demanded, "I just want to know what is going on with my best friend!" Hilde nearly screamed. 

With a swoosh of her skirt Mrs. Darlain once again turned back to the window, only turning her head towards Hilde revealing a profile view of her face; "I suppose Relena shouted fire." 

      "Okay Relena times up." came Dr. Armond's voice.

With a groan Relena sat up from the bed; the paper on the sanitized bed rustling with her movement, and replaced the denim hat back atop her head, "That was shorter than usual" Relena replied casually  

"Well, to you maybe; you nodded off to sleep in the middle of it; having trouble sleeping I assume." Janice replied as she checked Relena's pulse and blood pressure.

"Gee how could you tell." The younger woman replied cynically

Janice shrugged ignoring the other woman's sardonic attitude, "What's with the hat?" she asked with a nod to the cotton blue denim hat that slouched in front of Relena's violet eyes. 

Relena only shrugged and glanced towards the chart of the inner ear on the wall, "I'm setting a fashion trend." She muttered flatly.

"Your hair right?" Janice broached, "You may want to think about cutting it and then fashioning a…"

"No, I won't. I'll cut it but I won't make a wig out of it; if I'm going to lose my hair I might as well let everyone know." She said interrupting the doctor.

"So that's how you're going to tell them." Janice said as she removed her stethoscope from around her neck; bunching it up in her hand violently, "Look Relena you have to tell them and before then. If things don't work out and you don't go into remission; you'll want to have as much time with your friends and family as possible." Janice ranted before she let out a defeated sigh and shoved the stethoscope in the large pocket of her crisp white lab coat.

Relena glanced down at the floor before looking up to meet her violet eyes with Janice's olive;

"No I can't do that; it'll only hurt them more when I'm gone."

"But if this works Relena, then what they'll hate you forever?" Janice asked angrily.

Relena closed her eyes and pictured Quatre, Hilde and Duo before she slowly replied; "If that's the price then so be it."

      Morgan waited patiently on the roof of the practice with a pair of binoculars and grinned as he spotted Relena leave the building and enter her chauffeured black Mercedes. He scrambled to the access stairs and down into the building glancing at his watch. It was now three o'clock in the afternoon he had only few precious moments to waste as he scrambled to the third floor, stopping only to regain his breath before he left the stairwell walked down the hallway. He straightened his shirt and cleared his throat before he knocked awaiting her to open the door. The practice was virtually empty minus the cleaning crew; everyone had left so no one remained except for him and the doctor. The elder woman finally came and opened the door; giving Morgan one glance over before she opened her mouth; "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied as he quickly raised his arms wrapping his hands tightly around her smooth throat, "You can help me a great deal."  He finished as he forced her back into the office closing the door with his foot.   
  


TBC

As always criticism welcomed.


	9. Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, neither do I own any of the trademarked, copyrighted or registered products mentioned. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

      I apologize to everyone that has read this story for my long hiatus; I just needed to get away from things for a while; including my work. I can't explain what came over me, but I will be finishing this story. And ever other on-going stories I have. These periods don't usually happen, in fact this is the first time I've withdrawn myself from my work, I just can't explain it, too bizarre.

Thanks to: Ley, Jem Star, Sorrow, Foole, Magnum, Rei2, Silver Magiccraft, Midnight, the black Rose, Cat, Wing. I thank you all for leaving a review and I thank those that didn't leave a review yet read and enjoyed the story.

Fade To Black 

Chapter 9: Fly Away

By C.A.T

Penname: Rekluma

      Red lights flashed vibrantly against the side of the medical facility as Une pulled up in the circular driveway in her gleaming black BMW. Her face pulled into a tight expression and the color drained; she came to a stop behind one of the Preventers cruisers. With a long sigh she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut marching up the stairs to the building the smell of rain hanging ominously in the air. She strode into the building pass the yellow caution tape and the guards who gave a respectful nod in her direction as she passed. She finally came to a stop in front of the office door of Janice Armond; pulling on gloves she stepped into the office and tip toed around the dead body. The office had been ransacked, papers lay strewn about the floor and the CPU was missing; she took note of the filing cabinet, a draw had been violently pulled out and thrown against the wall. For the first time she glanced down and crouched next to the dead body taking note of the signs of strangulation around the victim's delicate neck. Her top forensics agent strode purposefully towards her chewing on a toothpick despite the horrendous crime.

"So Une, what are you doing here?" He asked sucking on the wood of a toothpick as it lolled in his mouth.

"Well I happen to know this woman for one thing," she paused and gauged his reaction, his eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Actually I've only met her once in my life, funny I never thought something like this would happen to her." She mentioned nonchalantly with a glance about the room.

"Yeah," the forensic expert paused, "well the perp really did a number on this 'un seems this person was angry, angry enough to kill obviously. But this was done by a professional; at least so far. No DNA evidence found and the bastard even kept clear of the video cameras I'm sure if we do a scan we'll find at least something. Don't worry we'll get this one before you know it, no one is the perfect criminal." He finished giving her a smug grin.

Emily nodded as she drew her tongue over her top teeth, "Sure." She said slowly and walked out of the office, a look of determination came into her eyes as she hurried back to her car intent on interrogating her top suspect; Relena.

      Quatre sat at the small mahogany desk in his quarters going over paper work although his mind kept straying to Relena.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked out loud as he finally placed down the pen, leaning far back in the chair he stared up at the ceiling of the lavish hotel suite.

The sun streamed through the window and bounded around the room gracing his blond hair, a loud sigh erupted from his lips and he ran his hand down his face.

"Why?" he asked the vacant room, silence remained his answer and a dry laugh eased its way from his lips.

He glanced back down at his work again and shrugged there was no use in trying to do work now, instead he picked up the phone and dialed Relena's private line and waited patiently only to hear her answering machine pick up. Not caring if anyone else heard, he began to talk,

"Relena I really ha…need to see you, please meet me at the hotel restaurant tonight and have them call my room if you decide to come. Please." He said and informed the machine of where he was staying and what his suite number was.

With a sigh he placed the phone on its cradle knowing that Relena would not be showing up for dinner, but still he hoped and went back to his paper work.

      Relena gave a dreamy sigh as she stared at the sky, rain clouds passed overhead but that didn't dampen her vacation to the park the book she was reading lay atop her stomach. Here where no one cared about this young woman with blond hair and violet eyes, who laughed at the on coming storm with defiance, and who found joy in life just lying on a grassy knoll and watching the sky. The birds chirped happily in their tree and Relena looked up to them and smirked; she could climb that tree if she could, a year ago it would have been a piece of cake. Slowly she stood up and found a good foothold and then hoisted herself up, she smiled even more as she reached up an arm and pulled herself up further. She now sat atop the second biggest branch from the ground with pride; it was now she that glanced down at the world from atop her perch. Right then and there she wished she too were a bird so she could fly far away from her problems, far away from here. With a sigh she knew that she had been out way too long and that her mother must be worried to death by now because of her absence and so she climbed down and retrieved her book. Her chest heaved with exhaustion and sweat dotted her forehead yet still she stood, the wind blew through her golden locks as a long slow smile crawled its way onto her face and into her eyes.

      Hilde had long since returned to Noin's apartment her tears having already been wiped away. Shaking his head, Duo released a sigh of frustration and paced even faster.

"I think we should go back over there and demand the truth."  Duo said while pacing, "I mean she can't stand up to all of us right?"

"And do what?" Heero asked from his position across the room a small gray kitten in his hands, he stroked the kitten as he walked across the room; "I mean if we go over there and she denies everything, or even worse refuse to talk to us what then?"

Duo stopped pacing and stared at him, seeing that kitten in his arms and how gentle he was with it was quite unnerving because the same cold vacant stare remained in his cobalt eyes. His shoulders sagged as he looked Heero straight in the eyes, "We can't do anything I suppose."

"Except be there for Relena when she needs us." Hilde murmured as she stared at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

      Une arrived at the Darlain household just as Relena did and they met in the driveway. It seemed more like she was back on the Antarctic base from the cold stare Relena gave her.

"Is there something I can help you with Une? Something your spies haven't found?" She asked insincerely, her voice crisp.

"Yes, however we may want to speak inside." Une said solemnly unaffected by her icy glare.

"I don't want you in my house." Relena hissed her gaze becoming colder and colder as she stared at her.

"Fine then," Une turned to her car and jangled her keys, "Janice Armond is dead Relena, murdered. Next time I come back it'll be with a warrant to search your house." She finished as she opened her door and got in.

Relena stared at Une as she got in the car and as she backed out of the driveway, she didn't stop staring when her car disappeared from view. Only when she felt the tears begin to fall did she crumple to her knees and release a frustrated cry. _Janice? Dead, but who would… why? Why? They'll know now, all of them and Une will make sure of it. _She thought as she sat on the ground crying, crying for her dear friend and crying for herself.

      He laughed to himself in the darkened room, a manila folder and its contents strewn across the table.

"That's it?!" He asked incredulously, "I killed that broad over this?!" He exclaimed as he laughed once again.

He took a slow drag of the cigarette, the small amount of light it afforded bounded off his eyes. He shrugged, it didn't matter now he had the money and he could kill Relena if he wanted. But now all the fun was out of it, there's no sense in hunting if the prey didn't fight for its life. But her friends offered a different perspective. Yes, they were willing to fight for her. The money mattered little now, now he had been consumed by the sport, and just how far they would go to protect her.

TBC    


	10. The Scent of Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, neither do I own any of the trademarked, copyrighted or registered products mentioned. This was written purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no profits whatsoever.

      Hey all sorry for the lateness. Well lateness according to my own standards, I've been working a lot this week I need to make enough money to fix up my car and make the first years payment on the insurance. I also have been getting school work done, and I'm still contemplating my thesis statement. One chosen topic is the effect of the Renaissance on the modern world. Another is the exclusion of people throughout the ages. I have some more, but those two happen to be the ones I'm most interested in. Currently I'm working 5 days a week however I did request to always have 2 days off, I need to keep up writing, if I don't I'll feel like something is missing.

Thanks to: Ley, Jem Star, Sorrow, Foole, Magnum, Rei2, RedLion2 Silver Magiccraft, Midnight, the black Rose, Cat, Wing.

RedLion2 I'll try to make it less jumbled with who's who, I've made the indent larger however I'm not wholly comfortable with creating a space between each section, but this chapter will have it and tell me if that makes it any easier.

I only ask for you to leave a review to let me know what you think because input is very important as far as how I can better my writing. If you choose to only read and not review that's okay too but I would really like to know what you think, hey it's an opportunity to let people know what you think for free. =)

Fade To Black 

Chapter 10: The Scent of Rain

By C.A.T

Penname: Rekluma

            "Hmm." He murmured as he stared at the screen, his green eyes flashing, "I know that's you, why are here, and what is your mission?" he asked the monitor. Trowa Barton was looking over the surveillance film from the shuttle port. Although the shuttle port was crowded, he recognized a mercenary anywhere. More than anything he knew that stare, because it was the same gaze that stared back at him in the mirror every morning. Trowa would have over-looked the stare, had they not been searching for who killed or rather assassinated a political figure recently. It was a purely professional kill, no clues and definitely no witnesses. Senior delegate Richford had been killed in his home late Wednesday night, a week had barely passed and yet Trowa felt that he was behind. Sighing he leaned far back in his chair and read the case file once again; Delegate Richard, age 52 was gunned down in his house late Wednesday evening. His hand had been completely blown off from the wrist, and his kneecap had been shattered, most likely from someone bending it backwards. The killing looked entirely emotional; the victim was made to suffer, but Trowa knew better although there was plenty of blood; it was just _too _clean to be emotional. And that mercenary showing up two days before his death, it was much too coincidental. Trowa clicked on the mouse pad and zeroed in on the face, he nearly choked on his own saliva, he _knew _that mercenary. 

            Noin was on the deck of her apartment; she had stretched out on a plastic lawn chair and was caught up in the world of fiction with the sweet melody of Bach tickling her ears.  In the book the heroine was just about to come face to face with the serial kill; and so when a hand tapped her on the shoulder Noin shrieked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you Noin." A familiar male voice answered.

Noin looked even further down as she blushed, breathing in deeply and hoping to regain any dignity she had left she turned her inky eyes to meet with a sapphire blue; "It's okay Milliardo, I was just a little startled."

He cleared his throat and offered her a small smile, "I came to thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Lu. I know I don't say thank you much or please but thanks."

Noin turned her head away from Milliardo and focused her sight on the skyscraper across the way, as she breathed in slowly, "Smells like rain," she said leisurely "and it seems like one hell of a storm for that matter."

Milliardo was slightly taken aback by her response, it wasn't even a 'your welcome' or any phrase such as that, but about rain. Didn't she care that he was opening up just a little, just for her. "Excuse me," he asked slightly puzzled, "exactly what is that supposed to mean Noin?"

Noin began to gather her things into a bundle as she returned her sunglasses to her eyes she turned to him, "It means I should go inside before I get caught in the rain." She answered her voice soft, however lacking any type of describable emotion.

Noin walked past Milliardo her shoulder gently grazing his chest as she entered through the glass sliding doors. As she entered her apartment, Hilde glanced up at her as Noin walked into her room and gently closed the door. Hilde frowned and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder,

"I'll be right back Duo." She said before getting up and walking to Noins' room, Duo's eyes following her as she walked away.

Hilde entered the room just in time to dodge a balled up bundle of clothes, Noin seemed to be cleaning out her closet; only the bundle oddly resembled the uniform she wore while in OZ.

"Noin?" Hilde asked cautiously, walking slowly towards the older woman, "What's the matter Noin?"

Noin sat on the bed, more like slumped as she resembled a woman defeated, "I can't take it anymore Hilde, I've known the man all my life but he continually sees fit to toy with my emotions. Maybe he does it accidentally, but he should be able to read me by now; he should…" Noin paused as she shook her head and released an exasperated sigh, "No, I'm not going to do this anymore. I'm not going to ask why anymore, torture myself anymore, if it was meant to be it would have happened by now. So many opportunities I passed up for him, so many sacrifices. I'm 29 years old, I can't wait another 10 years to have him open up to me just a little bit, I want a family, I want children, and I want a man who will love me no matter what. I envy Duo and you, you're both so very happy together and you fit like a jigsaw puzzle." She finished, her sunglasses long thrown aside and her inky eyes watery and looking towards Hilde.

Hilde smiled sadly, she knew this was hard for Noin; she was giving up who she felt was her one and only, "Look Noin, I'm not going to say that your endeavor was stupid to love a man, who doesn't seem to love. But I know this is hard for you, you're giving up something that means so much to you. But maybe it is for the best, find a man who will hold onto you tight and would go through hell and high-water to make sure that you were happy. And Duo and I may fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, but remember you have to put that puzzle together and that takes time. But it shouldn't take half of your life to complete." Hilde sat on the bed next to Noin and draped an arm over her shoulders.

The Noin took the invitation as she leaned her head onto Hilde's shoulder and cried, just as the clouds released their own tears.

            Relena had retreated within her sanctuary, her room. Photo albums were strewn across the floor, each one open and full of pictures. Relena herself was seated on the floor surrounded by them a small sad smile tugging at her face.

"Yes this one; this was just before they left for college." She said to herself, her voice low and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her small, smooth hand gracefully touched the photo and her smile grew wider, "I should…I should tell them before they hear it on the news. I should…" she paused as her eyes traveled to the picture frame on her nightstand.

 In it rested a photograph of her adopted family, they were all happy and smiling; of course Relena was much younger. If she remembered correctly she was 13 in that photo.  Standing she wobbled over on unsteady legs and picked up the frame.

 "I should go in for questioning, that's what my father would want me to do." She said sternly.

Turning she went to change her clothes, walking past her phone where the red light bleeped, begging her to check her messages.

            Une sighed as the Crime scene unit looked over the security video, she knew what they would find; rather she knew who they would find. And it didn't make her feel any better. Her stomach was twisting into knots as she held her breath and sure enough who else should appear on screen but the one and only Relena Darlain. Une clinched her teeth as her subordinates stumbled over, the face, they didn't know who it was. Of course it was Relena; however she was much paler and thinner than the last time anyone besides friends or family had seen her. And her hair was hidden under a large hat, which obstructed the camera's view to get a complete look at her face. Une was slowly shaking her head in disbelief, although she knew it was Relena; there was no way in hell anybody else would. Her face wasn't visible. Although Une couldn't see her face; she knew that she could get Relena brought in as a witness; if she couldn't arrest her she'd detain her. Turning on her heel she walked out of the room her hands tightly clasped behind her back and the handcuffs at her hip jingling. When suddenly she stopped and stared in shock; there was Relena standing at the front desk. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Une briskly walked over to Relena.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I came in to answer any questions you may have, Janice was my friend and confidant. And if I have information that will help capture her murderer, than let me help." Relena answered her voice crisp and professional with a small polite smile gracing her features.

Taking her arm gently, Une ushered her into an interrogation room, waving over Monroe the other investigator on the case to help. Relena seated herself in the lone metal chair, which was cool to the touch and caused shivers to run up and down her spine. She rubbed her hands against her arms to soothe the goosebumps that had made their temporary home. Relena stared down at the cold hard metal table, her hands folded together; she only happened to look up when the door closed and Une and another man took their place on the opposite side of the table. Une coolly slid the digital recorder forward on the table and pressed record.

"State your full name for the record please," ordered Une her eyes devoid of any emotion.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft-Darlain."  Relena answered and began to tell the cold machine the events of the previous day.

            At five o'clock on the dot just as it was time for dinner, Duo watched as Noin and Hilde made a hasty exit, explaining that they were going to have a night out; a girls night out. It appeared to Duo that Hilde was dragging the older woman along. He had shrugged and picked up the phone to order himself a large pizza and one for Milliardo.

Noin sidled out of Hilde's grasp and stood there, the rain attacking her green slicker, "Really Hilde, I would just like to go back inside and sleep. I don't want to go out now it's much too soon for me."  She finished looking down towards the ground and counting the cracks in the sidewalk.

Hilde looked up towards the clouds in the sky, she released a slow breath as the rain planted kisses on her cheeks, she then turned towards Noin; "Too soon to get some coffee, and food in our bellies? Honestly Noin; I wasn't going to try and hook you up with some man only hours after you decided to give up another. The human heart is too fragile for that, it's much too vulnerable to be put through the wringer and then worn the next day. It takes time to heal, but for now what's the harm in going out, having some fun and maybe making new friend's along the way?"  She asked looking at Noin sincerely, her features seemed childish with the rain water sliding down her face and dripping onto the ground.

Slowly Noin gave Hilde a weak smile, "I suppose you're right," she paused as she stepped forward and pulled the hood back onto Hilde's head, and "What's the harm?"  She asked as her weak smile seemed to fall just short of her eyes.

            The man with the alias 'Morgan' strode purposefully into the Darlain mansion, only to find the home bare. However with a little more searching he happened upon the widow Darlain, she was seated in the foyer the grey light of the rain gracefully touching her skin and hair, which was undone. Her own brunette locks of hair ended well below the waist.

"Who are you?" She asked lazily, without turning around.

Morgan spotted the open liquor flagon on the desk and shook his head, "Drinking before dark is such a bad habit, Mrs. Darlain." He admonished, as he replaced the crystal top to the bottle.

She threw her head back and laughed, only now could Morgan see the few stripes of grey which clung to the ever faithful chocolate strands of hair. "I've met plenty of bodyguards in my time, but none ever share the same gaze as you. Your eyes are vacant; actually they remind me of doll's eyes; dead to the world." She paused as she raised her glass to her lips and stood. The widow Darlain walked towards him, and stopped just leaving a couple of inches of space between them.

"So Morgan, are you just one big doll? Or is there something in _there?_" she emphasized_ 'there'_ by placing her hand in the middle of his chest, "like a heart? Ba-bump-ba-bump?" she asked as she tapped her hand twice against his chest.

Morgan stared down at the older woman, slightly taken aback by her actions. Whenever in public the widow Darlain seemed reserved and quiet, but now she seemed like an entirely different woman. Shaking his head he slid the cloth from his pocket and into his hand.

"That's quite interesting," he replied as with the other hand he took the glass from her grasp and placed it onto the tables' edge, he quickly pulled the cloth from his pocket and secured it tightly over her lips and nose.

The widow Darlain put up a very violent struggle; however the chemical soon began to take effect. Her body slumped into his arms, her hand dropping on the table so the russet liquid and the glass tumbled towards the beige floor.

"And the answer to your question is no." He said to the now unconscious form in his arms.

            Two hours, two hours she had spent in this small 8 by 10 room, answering the same questions over and over. She was now so tired that her head rested atop her arms, and her eyes stared lazily at the digital recorder.

"I would like to leave now, if you ask me any more questions I'll be much too tired to answer them." Relena said politely as she slowly stood.

Une stood with her and eyed her suspiciously, "If you can, then we would like to see you tomorrow Ms. Darlain."

Relena inwardly flinched, she knew that stare and tone; it meant that she was a suspect. She nodded her head slowly, sidestepping the metal table Relena left the room.

"I want a tail on her, record who she talks to and where she goes." Une told Monroe as soon as Relena was out of the room, her subordinate nodded and left.

"I know that you had something to do with this, Relena." Une quietly said to herself, with her arms crossed and a hard look on her face.

            The rain hit Relena like a ton of bricks, she had no idea it would rain today. Her mind was elsewhere instead of on herself, shaking her head she picked up her cell phone and was about to call for a taxi. However the phone alerted her that she had a message on her private line, sighing she checked her voice mailbox and was surprised when she heard Quatre's voice. Not only was she surprised but she felt the guilt weigh heavily on her shoulders for not telling him anything and being the one responsible for the pain evident in his voice. And in that moment Relena felt her resolve splitting and her heart opening up.

"Quatre." She murmured, shaking herself from her stupor, Relena decided against the taxi and headed towards the crowded sidewalk becoming lost amongst the throng of people.

Relena had hoped the rain would give her time to think, she didn't even notice that she had stopped until a child bumped into her; startling her out of her thoughts. She had no idea where she was, but headed into the building anyway at least to shelter herself from the rain. She could already feel the heat of the oncoming sickness flaring up in her bosom and spreading towards her head. She only noticed that it was a hotel when she spotted the desk clerk and the filled lobby; she shook her head with a small sad smile.

"I knew where I was going all along." She muttered to herself as she headed over to the elevator, pressing her finger lightly against the up button.

Once again she became lost in her thoughts the option of flight dancing in her legs, the ding of the elevator shook her yet again as she boarded the platform. Pressing the button for the top floor, Relena waited; the feeling of weightlessness filled her head and she began to sway. She pressed her hand to her head as if the gesture would bring the world back into focus, sighing she continued to wait. Finally when the elevator doors opened, she took baby steps to reach the end of the hallway; to the large forest green door. Raising her hand almost took all the energy she had; slowly she pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open. There wasn't an answer immediately or even after a couple of minutes of waiting. Relena's eyes began to fill with tears; she could feel her head beginning to burn and if she passed out now, before she could tell him; she may never tell him. And she Relena Darlain was not going to let that happen. She had to talk with him, just as her eyelids began to drop and her world began to fade to black; Quatre opened the door.

"Quatre." She murmured weakly before she fell into his arms.

TBC

As always C&C is welcomed. Please give me criticism, I need it. And I know this chapter was a bit longer but I just got in the groove and I couldn't stop writing it. =)


End file.
